


when nothing is left.

by Prettything_uglylie



Series: The 100 [19]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Monty Green/Jasper Jordan, Protective Bellamy Blake, Sad Monty Green
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: When he doesn't have anything, there is Bellamy.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Monty Green
Series: The 100 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1275407
Kudos: 5





	when nothing is left.

**Author's Note:**

> I have admittedly been loudly liking this ship for the past bit even though my main thing is Murphy and Bellamy but I really like these two together and I hope you like my fic with them!

He's falling apart slower than the others.

Jasper had fallen into a bottle and drowned in it until his body had raised to the top and even then, Monty was not able to pull him from it. Clarke had disappeared into the woods, off on her self-imposed exile and if he were to believe it from the murmurs and the full month she has spent out there, she is likely dead - not even _Murphy,_ who had survived some of the worst torture Monty had ever seen, had survived that long in the woods, and was likely dead as well. No word from Jaha or Murphy or any of the survivors - they were all dead. Harper had buried herself into guard training and if Monty is perfectly honest with himself, they weren't as close as he pretended them to be. 

He had nothing left. 

But even when he thinks he has nothing left, there is Bellamy. 

Bellamy with his floppy curls and his easy to read eyes and his beautiful hidden smile. Sometimes Monty liked to pretend he could say these things allowed but on those days, his mouth would turn to a wet slick surface and they would almost slip out. 

But that's real. That's too real, in a way that living his whole world through Jasper had been fun until the Grounder's spear impaled him in the chest and it wasn't fun anymore. 

Monty didn't like pretending as much anymore, didn't have time for it. He doesn't know when he put Jasper away on the shelf to no be played with anymore, maybe when he started dating Maya or insulted Harper or when the ground became so real. 

It was alive though, and so was he. After years of playing follower, of sidekick, of playing second place in his mind, he is too alive and in his body and while wondering, he finds the same recollection of _too aware_ in Bellamy's dark eyes. 

"Are you alright?" He asks one day when they're alone somewhere, in the kitchen, in the locker room, in the rover, in a gap of time that all blurs and muddles because it's the same place, the same time and the same space, and Monty misses the hum of the Ark. It had been like keeping count of time and now he has no idea of the time and he feels illogically like he's been robbed of it. 

It's a stupid question - none of them are alright whether it be Raven's stilted walk and her hip coming apart or Jasper burying himself in a bottle and forgetting that there are people who wouldn't like to attend his funeral. Bellamy has picked his poison in sleepless nights and guilt and - _and Abby had told him in a stilted whisper that Bellamy had broken two of his fingers after Clarke had left and when he had asked why she came to him, she had shrugged and said 'because you two care about each other'._

So maybe that's why he asks. Not in a hope for a positive but because he cares about Bellamy. 

Bellamy looks at him for a second, amusement falsified in those sad, tired brown eyes and Monty wonders what's funny for a moment, the feeling not foreign as Bellamy is quite good at making jokes only to himself - Monty thinks it must be a habit learned on the Ark to think of jokes that he brought home to Octavia like unfolding stolen rations but now their ration system is broken and Octavia doesn't want to hear his jokes and Bellamy is alone too. 

Maybe Abby was wrong. Maybe it isn't the care that you feel for one another but instead, it's the feeling of being absolutely alone in the aftermath, like standing among the wreckage and coming to grips with the fact that you're the only survivor. It's the reason, he had imagined, that Bellamy and Clarke had pulled the lever together. 

He had once read about an atomic bomb called Nagasaki in one of the old, covers falling of the front history books, and he imagines standing here in Camp is what it would have felt like standing in the remnants of the downfall. Monty can still taste the ashes in his mouth, and his thoughts are screaming _how do I do this? how do I survive alone?_

Except Bellamy is there. Bellamy is there with tired eyes and broken fingers and obvious eyes and they're a thousand miles away, blown in different directions, different cities, maybe even different worlds by the blast but they can see each other and Monty doesn't care if they're in different universes as long as he can share this survival with Bellamy. 

"I'm okay." Bellamy lies and his smile is almost convincing enough. 

They can both pretend.

"So am I." He says back. 

His mouth tastes like ash. 

* * *

He kisses Harper to pretend the ash isn't there anymore. 

It is. 

* * *

A year, a decade, a generation, a lifetime, a boy later, he leaves Bellamy as the only one left standing when the bomb hits but he had built them a new world with his ash-ridden tongue. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this! Kudos and comments are incredible!


End file.
